Futuro Imperfecto
by DarkTailsXZ
Summary: La confianza en uno mismo puede convertirse en soberbia y negligencia. Sonic descubrirá eso cuando su exceso de confianza lo haga caer en una trampa... una de la cual tal vez no pueda librarse. (COMPLETA)
1. ¿Trampa?

"_El tiempo es la moneda de tu vida. Tú debes gastarla. No dejes que otros la gasten por ti__."_

**Carl Sandburg**

(…)

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Trampa?**

—Debemos pensar esto bien —dijo Tails.

—Tranquilízate Tails —replicó Sonic con su clásico tono despreocupado—. Solo voy a echar un vistazo y ya ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal Sonic —replicó Tails molesto—. Me parece muy sospechoso que se haya filtrado tan fácilmente el rumor sobre la nueva base secreta de Eggman. Sabes muy bien que podría ser una trampa. Ya tiene mucho que no hemos sabido nada de él, y cuando se desaparece tanto tiempo, normalmente es porque ha estado planeando algo muy malo.

—Tails tiene razón Sonic —intervino Amy—. Deberíamos organizar un equipo de exploración. En cuanto Rouge y los Chaotix regresen de su misión, podemos mandarlos a ellos.

—Eggman se ha vuelto más peligroso en las últimas batallas —insistió Tails—. Recuerda que casi morimos todos cuando trató de destruir la ciudad. Knuckles por poco pierde el ojo.

—Por favor, señor Sonic —dijo Cream—. No vaya usted solo a investigar.

—Chao chao chao —concordó Cheese flotando al lado de Cream.

—Ustedes se preocupan demasiado —dijo Sonic sin dar importancia a los demás—. Ya hemos vencido a Eggman muchas veces y podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Además tenemos nuestro refugio secreto y las Esmeraldas Caos están en nuestra bóveda súper segura a la que sólo yo tengo acceso. Estamos más que preparados para derrotarlo.

—Sí, pero si se llegara a enterar de la ubicación del refugio y de las Esmeraldas, sería el fin —dijo Tails.

—No se va a enterar por mí —respondió Sonic—. Sólo iré rápido. Ni siquiera se enterará de que estuve ahí.

Tails estaba cada vez más exasperado.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

—Porque eres demasiado paranoico.

—¡Y tú eres demasiado imprudente! —exclamó Tails—. Comprende que necesitamos tu presencia para evitar que Eggman construya su imperio, pero por más fuerte y rápido que seas, no eres indestructible.

—Lo siento Sonic, pero no puedo dejar que vayas, es muy peligroso —agregó Amy.

—Yo también lo siento, pero no pueden detenerme —los retó Sonic—. Van a ver como sus temores son infundados. Estaré de regreso para la cena.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó Tails—. ¡Ve y haz que te maten o te capturen!

—Señor Sonic, por favor… —suplicó Cream.

—Déjalo Cream —interrumpió Tails—. Es demasiado terco para entender razones… pero si pasa algo, a ver quién va a rescatarlo.

—Como si yo necesitara que me rescaten.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Tails.

—¡Bien! —respondió Sonic.

Después de eso, el erizo salió de la habitación que servía como salón de juntas y planeación de estrategias. Después del ataque a la ciudad, todos habían estado muy tensos. Era cierto que Eggman se había vuelto más letal que antes, pero no era nada que Sonic no pudiera manejar… o al menos así lo pensaba él.

El erizo salió del refugio hacia la negrura de la noche y corrió un buen rato por el bosque. Según los rumores, Eggman estaba construyendo una nueva base secreta debajo de una vieja y abandonada fábrica fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos cuando Sonic encontró el lugar, y justo como él lo predijo, no había nadie en la cercanía.

—Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Tails cuando le diga que no había nada aquí —dijo para sí mismo.

Sonic se aproximó despacio a la fábrica. En verdad no se veía que alguien se hubiera parado en aquel lugar en mucho tiempo, pero aún así Sonic prefirió no utilizar la puerta principal para entrar. En su lugar, escaló una escalera de mano que encontró a un costado y que lo llevó a una angosta pasarela que recorría el costado de la fábrica. Al final encontró una ventana rota, por la cual se introdujo.

En el interior, caminó por otra pasarela un poco más amplia. Varias cadenas oxidadas y montones de tuberías sin usar recorrían las paredes. En el piso inferior había restos de maquinaria inservible y una desgastada banda transportadora.

Sonic saltó a la planta baja y caminó entre las máquinas. Después de diez minutos estaba convencido de que no había nada, así que se dirigió hacia la salida.

De pronto algo cerca de la puerta llamó su atención. Era una especie de espejo de cuerpo completo. No parecía tener ninguna peculiaridad, pero había algo que lo hacía destacar de lo demás, aunque Sonic no hallaba qué era. Después de unos momentos lo descubrió. El resto de las cosas que había en el lugar se veían abandonadas de años, pero ese espejo no tenía el menor rastro de polvo. Luego algo lo hizo voltear hacia el borde superior del espejo. Ahí había una pequeña lucecita roja parpadeando, pero una vez que Sonic se acercó, la luz se quedó fija.

Alarmado, Sonic trató de hacerse hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar recibir un fuerte golpe de luz que provino del espejo y que lo dejó ciego durante unos instantes.

Cuando Sonic recuperó la visión, se sorprendió de ver que la habitación había cobrado vida. De varias de las máquinas salieron tentáculos robóticos listos para atrapar a Sonic. El erizo habilidosamente esquivó y destruyó algunos de ellos, pero eran demasiados para él solo y al final lograron atraparlo. Después lo acercaron a la banda transportadora, de la cual salieron unos grilletes que lo dejaron inmóvil y luego la banda lo llevó al interior de una máquina. En la oscuridad, Sonic sintió como era llevado hacia abajo y más abajo.

Eventualmente volvió a ver luz y comprobó que después de todo, los rumores eran ciertos. Ante él se desplegó un salón igualmente lleno de maquinaria, pero ésta era nueva y reluciente. Sin embargo, estaba fuera de su alcance, ya que él terminó adentro de una cápsula. Frente de él, dándole la espalda, estaba el Dr. Eggman.

—¡Tal y como lo había anticipado! —exclamó Eggman—. Justo como la polilla se siente atraída hacia el fuego y termina quemada, sabía que no podrías evitar meter tus narices en mis asuntos… Aunque pensé que llegarías antes —agregó dando la vuelta para ver a su prisionero—. Temía que tus amiguitos fueran a tratar de disuadirte.

Sonic sintió una punzada de culpa.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Sonic.

—Hemos peleado muchas veces, pero nunca he podido destruirte, y la verdad ya me estoy empezando a cansar de que arruines mis planes —dijo Eggman volteándose de nuevo y tecleando en su computadora—. Así que si no puedo matarte, voy a mandarte a donde no puedas molestarme.

—En el lugar en que esté, ten por seguro que acabaré con tus planes.

—Oh, ¿pero quién dijo algo sobre mandarte a otro lugar? —agregó Eggman maliciosamente.

Sonic comprendió lo que Eggman iba a hacer y sintió una oleada de miedo. Comenzó a forcejear, pero era inútil. Los grilletes eran demasiado fuertes.

—¡No importa lo que hagas conmigo, mis amigos acabarán contigo! —amenazó Sonic.

Eggman soltó una carcajada.

—No me hagas reír, una vez que no estés, tu pequeño grupito se va a desmoronar como mazapán en muy poco tiempo… y tú vas a llegar demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

Eggman oprimió un botón y Sonic sintió una descarga en su cuerpo. De pronto la habitación se llenó de luz y las figuras comenzaron a distorsionarse.

—¡Encontraré la forma de regresar! —exclamó Sonic—. ¡Voy a regresar y voy a acabar contigo!

Eggman respondió algo, pero Sonic ya no lo pudo escuchar. La luz lo inundó todo y Sonic se sintió entre flotando y cayendo. Así permaneció por mucho tiempo… o tal vez era poco, Sonic no podía estar seguro. De pronto, tan súbitamente como empezó, todo terminó. La luz desapareció por completo, dejando a Sonic mareado y deslumbrado.

Al recuperarse un poco, Sonic descubrió que seguía en la misma cápsula, pero todo a su alrededor había cambiado diametralmente. Las máquinas que hace un momento eran nuevas y relucientes, ahora combinaban a la perfección con el desgaste y el abandono de la fábrica de arriba. El cuarto estaba vacío, oscuro y no parecía que hubiera habido nadie ahí en años.

Sonic se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía puestos los grilletes y logró abrir la puerta sin dificultad. Ahora debía regresar a la superficie, así que exploró la habitación y encontró un ducto de ventilación que iba hacia arriba y que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente amplio para que cupiera. Haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, Sonic subió corriendo por el ducto y en poco tiempo comenzó a sentir aire fresco.

—No sé qué tan adelante esté en el futuro, pero si esta base está abandonada, es posible que mis amigos hayan logrado vencer a Eggman después de todo —razonó para sí mismo con algo de esperanza.

Después de unos momentos, llegó a la rejilla de escape y la rompió sin problemas. Sonic aterrizó a un costado de la ahora derrumbada fábrica y aquel destello de esperanza se esfumó de inmediato al contemplar con horror el paisaje a su alrededor.

El bosque que rodeaba la fábrica había desaparecido por completo, dejando un paisaje árido y desolado. El cielo estaba cubierto por infinitas nubes negras y grises de humo y desechos tóxicos. A lo lejos, el cielo se iluminaba de un tono rojizo.

Sonic corrió hacia una pequeña colina y su espanto aumentó al ver que se trataba de la ciudad, antes hermosa y ordenada, ahora convertida en un basurero gigante lleno de edificios en ruinas. Al centro se erguía una magnifica torre roja hecha de metal con un gran letrero al frente que leía "Torre Eggman". En la punta había un gran reflector parecido a un faro, pero que apuntaba hacia las calles, aparentemente a modo de vigilancia.

Lleno de angustia, Sonic se dejó caer al piso.

—Oh cielos… ¿¡Qué he hecho!?

(…)

**Notas del Autor:**

Les presento un nuevo proyecto alterno que he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo. Es una historia corta de pocos capítulos MUCHO menores que los de "La Guerra del Caos", así que para aquellos que no tienen mucho tiempo como para leer capítulos de más de 10 mil palabras, éste puede ser el fic para ustedes. Puede incluso (aunque aún no es seguro) que también lo publique en inglés.

Cabe aclarar que ésta historia es completamente independiente de "La Guerra del Caos", por lo cual no hay problema que la lean si no han leído la otra.

¿Qué dilemas le esperan a Sonic ahora que fue enviado a este futuro hostil? ¿Que habrá sido de sus amigos? Continúen leyendo y descúbranlo.

¡Espero que disfruten esta nueva historia!


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2**

**Reencuentro**

El paisaje delante de Sonic era desolador. La ciudad, su bella ciudad, ahora estaba convertida en un hoyo de inmundicia y el bosque había sido reducido a unos cuantos troncos secos en medio de una árida estepa. Una alta muralla de acero bordeaba toda la ciudad, con excepción a una enorme arcada que se erguía sobre la avenida principal y con un letrero que decía:

"**Eggopolis**

Capital del Soberano Imperio Eggman

Cualquier intruso será capturado"

—Ese maldito megalomaniaco me las va a pagar —musitó Sonic con ira.

El erizo bajó la colina y se acercó hacia la muralla en busca de una manera de entrar sin ser visto, sin embargo su plan fracasó casi inmediatamente cuando por el cielo se elevó un grupo de cinco pequeñas naves autómatas.

—Sujeto foráneo detectado intentando acceder al perímetro de la ciudad —anunció una de ellas con impersonal voz robótica—. Iniciando ataque.

—Y ahí va mi acercamiento silencioso —dijo Sonic encarando a los robots—. Bueno, la discreción nunca fue mi fuerte de todos modos… Muy bien chatarras, llevo años destruyéndolos y que ahora estemos en el futuro no lo hace diferente.

Sonic se lanzó hacia uno de ellos con su ataque giratorio, pero al momento de chocar con el robot, Sonic recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo mandó al suelo, mientras que el robot permaneció intacto.

—De acuerdo, tal vez sí sea un poco diferente… —dijo Sonic mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Mientras los robots abrieron fuego contra él, Sonic comenzó a correr alrededor de ellos a gran velocidad evadiendo sus disparos. A cada momento, su velocidad incrementaba y en poco tiempo se formó un remolino de tierra que atrapó a los robots y los lanzó hacia arriba.

Sonic se detuvo a mirar la nube de polvo.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué les pareció eso, eh?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, ya que un segundo después tres descargas impactaron en el pecho de Sonic, lanzándolo por los suelos.

—Creo que no les pareció gracioso —reflexionó el erizo arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras los robots se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él.

De pronto algo extraño ocurrió. Una figura que Sonic no distinguió saltó por encima de dos de los robots y los estrelló entre ellos, derribándolos del aire.

Al caer, Sonic pudo distinguir la figura alta y delgada del extraño, pero no logró reconocerlo, ya que llevaba una larga capa café con una capucha que le impedía verle el rostro.

De inmediato, los otros robots voltearon hacia él y se dirigieron al ataque. El encapuchado lanzó tres bolitas de metal a las cuales los robots dispararon y destruyeron con facilidad, sin embargo al destruirse lanzaron al aire un extraño polvo metálico que de alguna manera afectó a los robots, pues éstos comenzaron a sacar chispas y a tambalearse. El encapuchado, sin perder tiempo, sacó de su espalda un báculo de metal y en rápidos movimientos destruyó a los robots que quedaban para caer de espaldas a Sonic.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Sonic—. ¡Esos fueron tremendos movimientos! Por un momento pensé que…

—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte tú solo a un contingente de aerobots? —inquirió agresivamente la figura encapuchada y Sonic se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina—. ¡Debemos irnos cuanto antes! ¡Sígueme si quieres vivir!

Y sin más, emprendió la carrera. Sonic la siguió sin vacilar.

—¿Pero de qué huimos? Acabas de destruir a los robots —preguntó Sonic.

—Se ve que eres forastero… esos sólo eran una pequeña patrulla, pero cuando sus amigos se enteren de que nos deshicimos de ellos, van a llegar con muchos más refuerzos.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

En lugar de responder, ella se limitó a presionar un botón en un aparato que llevaba en la muñeca, después de eso, una compuerta secreta se abrió en el suelo a unos metros de ellos. Sonic y la desconocida entraron y la compuerta se cerró de inmediato. Se encontraban en un largo y angosto túnel iluminado tenuemente por algunas lámparas en la pared.

—Muy bien —dijo la encapuchada tomando a Sonic por el pellejo del pecho y arrastrándolo hacia la luz—. En vista de que casi haces que nos maten, es justo que me digas cuál es tu nom… —Pero en eso, ella se quedó paralizada—. No puede ser…

Entonces ella se quitó la capucha revelando el rostro de una coneja color beige, cabello castaño claro formándole un mechón en la frente y ojos color miel.

—¿Sonic?

—¿Cream?

El rostro de ambos mostraba una expresión entre asombrada y alegre, y durante un instante ninguno dijo nada. Sonic fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Cream, de verdad eres tú? Cuanto has creci… —Las palabras de Sonic parecieron despertar a Cream del trance, porque de inmediato ella mudó su gesto de alegría y volvió a adoptar el de alerta.

Sin dejar terminar hablar a Sonic, lo tomó por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared. De inmediato sacó de su cinturón un pequeño bastón de metal con mango de hule. Solo hizo falta tocar a Sonic con el bastón para descargar en su cuerpo una potente corriente eléctrica. El erizo se retorció contra la pared y emitió un fuerte alarido que resonó en todo el túnel, sin embargo eso no hizo que Cream dejara de aplicarle la corriente.

Después de unos agonizantes instantes, Cream por fin retiró el bastón y Sonic cayó pesadamente al piso. Sonic tardó un momento en recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Cream con mirada furiosa.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? —gritó el enfurecido erizo—. ¿¡Para qué me salvaste hace unos minutos si después me ibas a matar tú misma!?

Pero Sonic se detuvo al ver con creciente confusión que una mirada de mayor alegría había ocupado de nuevo el rostro de Cream.

—¡Sonic, realmente eres tú! —exclamó la coneja lanzándose a abrazarlo fuertemente. Sonic recibió el abrazo pero se quedó inmóvil. "Esto está peor de lo que pensé", reflexionó. "¿Cream tendrá doble personalidad o algo así?"

—Lamento lo que acabo de hacer —dijo Cream como leyéndole la mente—. Pero tenía que asegurarme que no fueras un robot de Eggman.

—Pudiste haber preguntado, ¿sabes?

—Así no funcionan las cosas Sonic —respondió Cream—. Ahora que Eggman controla el mundo debemos ser el triple de cuidadosos… y a propósito de eso, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Para empezar, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Quince años desde que perdimos la guerra.

—¿¡Quince años!? —exclamó Sonic—. ¡Maldito Eggman, voy a hacerlo pagar!

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Me engañó y me atrapó en una máquina del tiempo y me envió al futuro.

—Tiene sentido —reflexionó ella—. Te ves idéntico a la última vez que te vi.

—Para mí no tiene más de dos horas que eso pasó.

—Ya veo… pues nosotros no la hemos pasado tan bien. Como podrás darte cuenta, el mundo ha cambiado mucho.

—Sí puedo verlo —dijo Sonic—. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero cuéntame que ha sido de los demás.

—Mejor te llevo a nuestro escondite y ahí te cuento lo que ha pasado.

Después de eso, Cream y Sonic atravesaron el túnel hasta topar con pared. Luego Cream empujó un tablón en el techo y ambos subieron por ahí hacia el interior de un pequeño cobertizo abandonado.

—De aquí debemos ir con mucho cuidado —susurró Cream—. La entrada al escondite está a unas cuadras de aquí. Hay que ir con todo el sigilo posible para no alertar a los robots.

Sonic asintió y siguió a Cream a través de la puerta. Hubiera preferido usar su velocidad y desorientar a los robots que se pudieran encontrar, pero ya había puesto a Cream en peligro, así que decidió hacer las cosas a la manera de ella.

Una vez en la calle, Sonic continuó horrorizándose del estado en el que estaba la ciudad. El piso estaba repleto de basura y lleno de vehículos abandonados y vandalizados, los edificios estaban igual de descuidados, la mayoría llenos de mugre y con muchas ventanas rotas.

Al atravesar una de las calles, Cream detuvo a Sonic contra la pared e hizo la moción de guardar silencio. Con mucho cuidado, ambos se asomaron por la esquina de un edificio y vieron a un contingente de robots patrulleros recorrer la calle. Había varios ciudadanos vestidos con harapos caminando lentamente por ahí, algunos de ellos empujando carritos de supermercado con sus escasas pertenencias.

Al ver a la patrulla de robots, los transeúntes se apresuraron a hacerse a un lado y esconderse, sin embargo, el carrito de uno de ellos se atascó en un agujero en el pavimento y el dueño, un gato viejo y maltrecho, se quedó a tratar de desatorarlo. Por fin lo logró, pero no a tiempo para apartarse del paso de los robots. Al estar frente a al aterrorizado gato, uno de ellos lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó.

—Todos los habitantes de Eggopolis tienen prohibido estorbar el paso de las patrullas oficiales, de lo contrario, serán considerados insurrectos y puestos bajo arresto definitivo —anunció el robot. Luego lanzó al gato por los aires, quien aterrizó estrepitosamente derribando su carrito y esparciendo sus cosas por toda la calle—. Considere esto su única advertencia.

Sonic hizo el amago de ir tras ellos, pero Cream lo detuvo y negó seriamente con la cabeza. El erizo sintió la rabia arder en su interior, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Los robots siguieron su camino pisando algunas de las pertenencias del viejo gato y desaparecieron en una de las calles aledañas. Fue entonces cuando Sonic tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en él.

—¡Hey, yo lo conozco! —susurró Sonic—. Él hace los mejores perros calientes de toda la ciudad, yo como en su puesto todo el tiempo.

—Ya no más —dijo Cream—. Ahora es un simple vagabundo que vive de las sobras que se encuentra en la calle, al igual que la mayoría de la gente.

—Esto está muy mal… debemos hacer algo por arreglarlo.

—Ya lo intentamos, pero fracasamos —respondió Cream con tristeza—. Sigamos adelante. Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos, ya no falta mucho.

Cream y Sonic recorrieron algunas calles más hasta que Cream se detuvo frente a uno de los tantos edificios abandonados. Era una bodega no muy grande con un letrero roto en la entrada que decía _"KFF: Knothole Furniture & Fabric"_.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Sonic.

Cream asintió y se escabulló por un hueco entre los tablones que tapaban una de las ventanas. Sonic la siguió.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra. Ambos caminaron prácticamente a ciegas por entre los pasillos abarrotados de muebles viejos y rotos. De pronto Cream se detuvo frente a un armario viejo apoyado contra una pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sonic.

—Llegamos —dijo Cream abriendo las puertas, sin embargo, lo único que Sonic pudo ver fue un armario vacío.

—Pero aquí no hay nada…

—Todavía no —respondió ella acercándose a una puerta de casa al lado del armario. Estaba desmontada, sin embargo, Cream acercó su cara a la mirilla de la puerta. Un instante después, para la sorpresa de Sonic, el fondo del armario se abrió dejando al descubierto un angosto pasadizo con unas escaleras que descendían hacia un sótano.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el erizo—. Esto es muy ingenioso.

—Ésta es la última base que queda de la resistencia. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos de que Eggman no la descubra. Vamos.

Cream y Sonic bajaron en silencio unas largas escaleras en espiral. Al llegar al fondo, recorrieron un largo pasillo de piedra y llegaron frente a una puerta de metal. Cream volvió a acercar su cara a otro escáner de retina y al reconocerla, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—Bienvenido a nuestro cuartel —anunció Cream.

El recinto en que se encontraban no era muy grande, pero ciertamente cumplía a la perfección con las necesidades de una base de ese tipo. Había varias computadoras con muchos monitores que mostraban entre otras cosas, la señal de cámaras en las calles, un mapa de la ciudad y uno del planeta entero. Además de eso, había estantes con comida, provisiones y armas, y otros tantos aparatos cuyo uso Sonic desconocía. Del lado izquierdo había otro pasillo con una puerta metálica al final y frente a una de las computadoras y de espaldas a ellos se encontraba alguien.

—Ya estoy de vuelta Charmy y traigo una sorpresa —dijo Cream.

El abejorro se paró de su silla. Al igual que Cream, había crecido bastante. Vestía pantalones y chamarra de mezclilla algo rasgada, una bufanda roja y su casco de aviador. Al ver al acompañante de Cream, casi se va de espaldas.

—No puedo creerlo... eres tú.

—Hola Charmy, me da gusto verte —dijo Sonic amigablemente.

Charmy voló de prisa hacia Sonic y lo observó de cerca. Luego miró a Cream.

—¿Tomaste las medidas de precaución?

—Desde luego —dijo Cream sonriendo de lado—. No soy ninguna novata.

—Créeme, lo hizo —intervino Sonic sobándose el pecho que aun le dolía un poco a causa de la descarga eléctrica.

—Cielos... de verdad eres tú —dijo Charmy quién aún no salía de su asombro—. Los demás están en una junta, debo avisarles.

Sin perder tiempo, Charmy fue hacia un micrófono y oprimió un botón.

—Atención a todos, atención a todos. Tenemos un código azul, repito, tenemos un código azul. ¡Vengan pronto!

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Sonic.

—Es la clave para indicar que has regresado —respondió Cream.

De pronto se escuchó una voz proveniente del extremo del segundo pasillo.

—¡Sonic!

A pesar de que para él, no tenía más de dos horas de haberla escuchado, Sonic nunca pensó que se sentiría tan contento de escucharla de nuevo. Desde la puerta, ahora abierta, corrió hacia él una eriza rosa. No había crecido de estatura, pero sin duda se veía que la guerra la había vuelto más fuerte. Vestía un pantalón entallado color azul oscuro, una blusa blanca y una chamarra que hacía juego con el pantalón, al igual que sus guantes sin dedos y sus gruesas botas tipo militar. También se había dejado crecer las espinas de la cabeza y las llevaba amarradas en una cola de caballo que le caía un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sonic se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía.

—¡Amy!

Sonic dio unos pasos hacia donde ella venía esperando uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, por lo tanto, no estaba para nada preparado cuando en lugar de eso recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Amy! —exclamó Cream.

La eriza no dio señales de haberla escuchado y tan solo se paró a un lado de un confundido y aún derribado Sonic.

—¿Sabes?, Cream ya comprobó que de verdad fuera yo —comentó Sonic sobando su mejilla.

—Cream es una de mis mejores soldados —repuso Amy—. Si no fueras el verdadero Sonic, ya estarías muerto.

—¿Entonces por qué me golpeaste? —dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie.

—¿¡Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar!? —exclamó Amy haciendo que Sonic retrocediera atemorizado—. ¡Nos dejaste abandonados a nuestra suerte! Durante mucho tiempo, aún después de perder la guerra mantuvimos la esperanza de que regresaras, pero nada… ¡No tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido! ¡Todo lo que hemos perdido! ¿Y ahora después de quince años te apareces aquí y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Tu egoísmo no tiene límites… no has cambiado nada.

Más que cualquier batalla que hubiera peleado, esas palabras le dolieron a Sonic en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Tienes razón… no he cambiado nada porque la noche que desaparecí, Eggman me capturó y me envió al futuro… de cualquier forma, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado.

—Así que esa es tu historia, ¿eh? —dijo una voz desde el pasillo de donde había salido Amy.

Sonic se asomó al lado de ella y vio un objeto flotando hacia ellos. Era una especie de nave voladora de tamaño individual parecida a las que usaba Eggman para transportarse, sólo que en lugar de su obeso archienemigo, la piloteaba un equidna rojo vestido con una playera gris.

Sonic se llevó una terrible sorpresa al verlo, pues su aspecto no podía ser más diferente del que había conocido. Anteriormente fornido, ahora estaba convertido en un saco de huesos y su cara estaba marcada de feas cicatrices de quemaduras y arrugas, rematadas con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Una especie de arnés en el respaldo de la nave detenía su cabeza y su muñeca derecha estaba sujeta con una correa a una recargadera que servía como control de la silla.

—¡Oh por dios, Knuckles! —exclamó Sonic con angustia mientras se aproximaba a él—. ¿Qué te paso?

—¿De qué hablas? Oh… ¿esto? —dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa en la boca, aunque ningún otro músculo de su cuerpo se movió—. Bah, no es nada, solo unas cuantas cicatrices.

—¿Llamas a esto unas cuantas cicatrices? —se sorprendió Sonic.

—Ocurrió en una de las tantas batallas contra Eggman —intervino Amy—. Logramos escabullirnos en una de sus bases, pero algo salió mal y activamos el sistema de defensa… quedamos atrapados con una bomba a punto de estallar. Todos hubiéramos muerto de no ser por Knuckles. El problema fue que él… no pudo salir a tiempo.

—Sufrió graves quemaduras por la explosión y durante el derrumbe, una viga de acero le cayó encima y le rompió la columna —intervino Cream—. Desde entonces no puede mover del cuello para abajo, excepto su dedo índice.

—Hey, no es tan terrible como parece —dijo Knuckles—. Al menos sigo vivo y gracias a esta silla puedo seguir ayudando a la causa.

—A propósito de la silla… —comenzó Sonic.

—Así es, yo la construí —dijo una nueva voz desde el pasillo.

Sonic miró hacia allá y vio al zorro amarillo de dos colas caminar hacia ellos. Igual que Cream y Charmy, había crecido bastante y mostraba las señales de haber estado en la guerra. Ya no era más el niño alegre que solía seguir a Sonic a todos lados. Sonic no podía explicarlo, pero tanto su físico como su rostro daban señas de más dureza. Traía unos pantalones verdes desgastados, una camiseta blanca, una chamarra igualmente verde amarrada a la cintura y botas negras.

—Me hubiera encantado poder construirle un exoesqueleto, pero con los pocos recursos que tenemos, esto es todo lo que pude hacer —continuó diciendo Tails—. Aun así, es admirable la buena actitud que todavía conserva a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

—¡Tails! —exclamó Sonic corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Éste, al ser tomado por sorpresa, sólo logró darle unas palmaditas a Sonic—. Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido… lamento mucho haber peleado contigo antes de irme. Tú tenías razón, Eggman me tendió una trampa y me mandó al futuro. Si te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Ya, ya, descuida —dijo Tails sin darle mucha importancia mientras se separaba de él—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Con tu ayuda, es posible que tengamos una oportunidad contra Eggman.

—¡Claro, nadie tiene más ganas de acabar con la vieja bola de grasa que yo! —dijo Sonic—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están los otros?

—Rouge está en una misión de espía —dijo Tails—. Hace dos días logró infiltrarse en la torre Eggman e instalar unos micrófonos, pero como son de corto alcance, tiene que monitorearlos desde cerca.

—Ya veo —dijo Sonic—. ¿Y los demás?

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras todos los demás se dirigieron miradas inciertas. Al final fue Cream la que rompió el silencio.

—Ya no queda nadie más… Todos murieron.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Sonic.

—Después de que Eggman comenzó con su invasión, las cosas se pusieron muy feas —continuó Cream, de pronto derramando una lágrima—. Los primeros fueron mamá y Cheese… cuando Eggman atacó un centro de refugiados donde ellos estaban como voluntarios.

Cuando el llanto no la dejó continuar, Amy la abrazó para consolarla.

—Los siguientes fueron Vector y Espio —Charmy tomó la palabra—. Ellos murieron defendiendo nuestra antigua base. Desde entonces hemos estado en refugios provisionales, pero eventualmente todos fueron descubiertos hasta que encontramos este lugar.

—Y el último que murió… —dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia una vitrina. Después sacó un par de anillos de poder inservibles y se los lanzó a Sonic, quién los reconoció casi al instante.

—¿¡Shadow!?

—Fue el día que perdimos la guerra —dijo Tails—. Mientras los demás trataban de defender el antiguo palacio de gobierno, Shadow y yo nos infiltramos en la base principal de Eggman para plantar una bomba y destruir a Eggman antes de que sus robots terminaran de invadir la ciudad… el plan no funcionó. Logramos plantar la bomba, pero Eggman nos descubrió y nos atacó con uno de sus robots gigantes. Yo vi cuando esa cosa… atravesó el pecho de Shadow.

Tails se detuvo un instante para recuperar la compostura—. Apenas logré escapar antes de que explotara la bomba, pero Eggman también escapó. Después de eso fue cuestión de tiempo para que las pocas defensas de la ciudad cayeran ante sus robots asesinos. Eggman construyó su torre donde antes estaba el palacio de gobierno y vive resguardado ahí. No se ha dejado ver desde entonces.

Tails terminó su relato y el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre el lugar. En ese momento, Sonic no sabía si se sentía más triste o más furioso. De pronto todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una alarma.

—Está llegando una transmisión —anunció Charmy.

—Debe ser Rouge —dijo Amy—. Ponla en pantalla.

Charmy oprimió algunas teclas y un instante después, el rostro de Rouge apareció en el monitor más grande. Al igual que los demás, Sonic la notó cambiada por causa de la guerra. Su rostro estaba enmarcado con algunas líneas de envejecimiento causadas por el estrés, y su gesto anteriormente sensual y provocativo, ahora era serio y adusto, sin embargo al ver a Sonic, la sorpresa se apoderó de su expresión.

—¿¡Sonic!? ¡No me digan que ha regresado!

—Así es Rouge —dijo Amy—. Cuando regreses te daré los detalles. Ahora, dime qué averiguaste.

—Algo muy inusual, Amy —respondió Rouge—. Parece que después de tantos años, Eggman ha decidido dar la cara. Tiene planeado dar un discurso desde el balcón de su residencia en la torre.

—¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo? —preguntó Amy.

—En una hora.

—Es muy apresurado, ¿no lo creen? —observó Charmy.

—Sin duda —dijo Tails—. ¿No sabes sobre qué es?

—No, no lo dijo.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —agregó Knuckles—. Es muy curioso que después de quince años de estar escondido, de repente decida asomar su cabeza el mismo día que Sonic regresó.

—Cuando encontré a Sonic estaba siendo atacado por una patrulla de aerobots —dijo Cream—. Es posible que hayan enviado alguna fotografía a Eggman antes de que los destruyera.

—Puede que sea eso —dijo Amy—. Pero ésta puede ser justo la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. Rouge, regresa al refugio cuanto antes.

—Entendido —dijo Rouge—. Y Sonic… me da gusto verte de nuevo.

La transmisión se interrumpió y Amy se dirigió a ellos.

—Parece que tu regreso será de ayuda después de todo, Sonic. Es muy posible que Eggman ya se haya enterado de que estás de vuelta y seguramente va a quintuplicar sus esfuerzos por encontrarte. Puedo apostar a que su discurso va a ser sobre las nuevas medidas que va a implementar contra los grupos insurgentes o algo por el estilo. Si no hacemos nada, podrá ser nuestro fin, así que antes de que traiga la pelea a nosotros, nosotros se la llevaremos a él. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Oye Sonic —dijo Amy—. Desde que comenzó la guerra, las Esmeraldas Caos están desaparecidas. Parece que Eggman no las ha encontrado, porque si lo hubiera hecho, su poder sería mucho mayor. Si nos dijeras donde están, podríamos derrotarlo con mucha más facilidad.

—Normalmente estaría de acuerdo Amy, pero están muy lejos de aquí y no nos daría tiempo de ir por ellas y regresar a tiempo de atacar a Eggman. Esta vez tendremos que hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Amy le dirigió una mirada rara entre enojada y retadora, pero eso duró solo un instante, ya que después regresó a la normalidad.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso vamos a planear el ataque.

—Escuchen, no se preocupen por las Esmeraldas —dijo Sonic apretando el puño—. Tal vez no estuve con ustedes cuando ocurrió esta tragedia, pero ahora estoy aquí y no importa lo que pase, aunque sea lo último que haga, juro que voy a acabar con ese malnacido.


	3. Ataque

**Capítulo 3**

**Ataque**

Al poco tiempo de que Rouge se comunicara con la base, se escuchó una especie de fanfarria afuera que tomó a Sonic por sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué es eso!?

—Eggman tiene altavoces por toda la ciudad —dijo Tails mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora—. Siempre que quiere dar algún mensaje lo hace a través de ellos y de una proyección en la Torre Eggman… por eso es muy raro que esta vez haya decidido dar el mensaje en persona.

—Silencio, a ver que dice esta vez —dijo Amy.

Cuando terminó la fanfarria, se escuchó la desagradable voz del obeso doctor. Tails puso en la pantalla grande la imagen de la Torre Eggman en donde, como lo había predicho, se proyectaba la imagen de Eggman.

—Estimados ciudadanos de Eggopolis, les habla su querido líder el doctor Eggman deseándoles un feliz día. El día de hoy ha llamado mi atención un altercado que aconteció hace treinta minutos en el que un ciudadano revoltoso trató de entorpecer el patrullaje de la Fuerza Robótica de Seguridad y se enfrentó a ellos.

—¡Está hablando del vendedor de perros calientes! —dijo Sonic—. Él no es ningún revoltoso y no hizo nada malo, ¡yo lo vi!

—¿Crees que importa lo que hayas visto o lo que en verdad haya pasado? —dijo Amy—. Aquí la única verdad que importa es la que dicta Eggman.

—No se preocupen, queridos ciudadanos, pues el instigador en cuestión ha sido aprehendido y se encuentra bajo custodia —continuó diciendo Eggman—. Sin embargo lo que aflige mi corazón es que pueda haber otras personas mal encausadas que no comprendan todo lo que yo he hecho por ustedes. Recuerden que las fuerzas robóticas están para protegerlos… protegerlos de otros y de ustedes mismos, pues ha quedado claro que ustedes no pueden hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, con cada palabra que decía Eggman, Sonic sentía que le hervía la sangre cada vez más.

—Yo les he dado un mundo de orden donde no tienen que preocuparse por decidir ni pensar. Los he liberado de ustedes mismos… y sin embargo aún hay quienes se ciegan ante el beneficio que les he proporcionado. Quiero que todos reflexionen sobre lo agradecidos que deberían estar conmigo y por eso se le dará un castigo ejemplar a este criminal. En punto de las seis frente a la Torre Eggman será ejecutado por mi propia mano. Que tengan un hermoso día.

La figura de Eggman desapareció y la transmisión terminó.

—¡Se ha vuelto completamente loco! —exclamó Sonic.

—Evidentemente ya sabe que te encuentras aquí —dijo Tails—. Hay que admitir que fue una jugada inteligente tratar de provocarte de esa manera usando a un inocente.

—Cualquiera pudo haber pensado en eso. Sólo basta conocerme para saber qué usar en mi contra. Y aunque él sea un supuesto genio, tanta inteligencia no le va a servir de nada si está loco por el poder —dijo Sonic con odio—. Pero está bien, voy a seguirle su retorcido juego. Si quiere tenerme, me tendrá y así recordará que somos demasiado para él. ¡Esta ridiculez termina esta noche!

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor —admitió Amy—. Pero hay que prepararnos bien si queremos triunfar. Tenemos media hora para que den las seis, así que hay que planear nuestro curso de ataque. Vamos a la sala de guerra.

Amy se dirigió hacia la sala de donde habían salido ella, Tails y Knuckles hacia unos minutos y todos la siguieron. En el lugar había una gran mesa rectangular y en las paredes había algunos monitores, mapas de la ciudad y del subterráneo.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Amy poniendo sobre la mesa un mapa del centro de la ciudad—. La seguridad alrededor de la Torre Eggman siempre es muy fuerte y me imagino que ahora lo será mucho más. Necesitamos crear una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar a sus robots. Cream, tú eres la más ágil de nosotros, ¿puedes encargarte de eso?

—No hay problema.

—Rouge y Charmy se quedarán a proteger el cuartel y nos servirán de apoyo técnico.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron ellos dos.

—Todos los demás iremos a la ofensiva contra Eggman y sus robots y rescataremos a ese hombre.

—Perdona que lo diga de esta manera, pero ¿no sería mejor que Knuckles se quedara? —dijo Sonic.

Para su sorpresa, el equidna soltó una leve risa.

—Entiendo por qué lo dices Sonic, pero aunque no lo parezca, sigo siendo el elemento de poder en el equipo.

—Knuckles tiene razón —dijo Amy—. Esa silla tiene unos sistemas de defensa y una capacidad de ataque formidable.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sonic—. Si ustedes lo dicen, yo confío en ustedes.

—Eso es algo nuevo —soltó Amy.

Sonic sintió una punzada de culpa en la boca del estómago.

—Escuchen, sé que todos están enojados conmigo y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo, especialmente tú —se dirigió a Amy—. No estuve para ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitaron, pero les juro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para enmendar mi error y acabar con Eggman. También sé que las cosas han cambiado mucho y ustedes están más adaptados que yo. Amy, veo que te has convertido en una gran líder y no quisiera que eso cambie, así que me pongo a tus órdenes.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho, pero especialmente Amy.

—Eso es… un gran gesto de tu parte Sonic… Te lo agradezco.

—Muy bien, suficiente sensiblería —dijo Knuckles riendo—. Tenemos que preparar nuestras armas. Sígueme Sonic.

Knuckles salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una puerta al final de un pasillo.

—Bienvenido a nuestra armería —dijo Knuckles—. Es pequeña y hecha con lo que nos hemos encontrado, pero tiene lo necesario.

Y en efecto, era una habitación chica, pero tenía bastantes rifles de asalto, pistolas y metralletas, así como varias granadas y otros explosivos.

—Toma lo que puedas cargar sin que te haga sentir pesado —dijo Knuckles—. Como sabes, los nuevos robots son más fuertes y puede que no puedas destruirlos sólo con tus habilidades.

Sonic revisó los estantes y tomó un rifle, un par de pistolas y una espada.

—Esa era de la colección personal de Espio —dijo Charmy.

—¿Crees que le importe si la uso? —dijo Sonic.

—Creo que se sentiría honrado —respondió Charmy—. ¿Sabes usarla?

—Una vez tuve un sueño muy interesante en que tenía que defender un reino de un caballero oscuro con la ayuda de una espada parlanchina. Creo que eso es mejor que nada, ¿o ustedes que opinan?

—Yo opino que debes dejar de comer perros calientes antes de ir a dormir —dijo Knuckles, a lo cual todos rieron de buena gana. Sonic pensó que era bueno que a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido sus amigos, aún conservaban algo de su sentido del humor.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bien —dijo Amy—. Prepárense todos, salimos en cinco minutos… y recuerden que pase lo que pase, esta noche todo termina.

Después de esos cinco minutos, todos estaban listos junto a la puerta del escondite.

—¿Seguros que no quieren que los acompañemos? —dijo Rouge.

—No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. De cualquier forma estaremos en contacto en todo momento —dijo Amy señalando el pequeño auricular que llevaba en el oído.

—En ese caso, no se diviertan mucho sin nosotros —dijo Rouge.

—Haremos lo posible —dijo Sonic.

—¡Buena suerte amigos! —dijo Charmy.

Después salieron a la calle uno por uno y en competo sigilo. Cream se encargó de revisar primero el terreno para asegurarse de evadir a los robots patrulleros y en poco tiempo lograron escabullirse dentro de un callejón que permitía una buena vista de la fachada de la Torre Eggman.

La amplia plaza frontal estaba bordeada por una alta barda cuyo portón frontal estaba resguardado por cuatro robots guardianes.

—¿Estás lista Cream? —preguntó Amy.

—Cuando tú me digas.

—Solo hay que esperar el momento en que Eggman aparezca.

El momento no tardó mucho, pues en punto de las seis de la tarde comenzó a sonar una fanfarria proveniente de los altavoces colocados en casi todos los postes de luz de la ciudad. A su vez, se encendió una pantalla gigante sobre el edificio mostrando la terraza principal ubicado unos metros sobre la explanada. Instantes después, el obeso doctor hizo su aparición.

Al contrario de todos sus amigos, quienes habían cambiado mucho a causa de los estragos causados por la tiranía del doctor, éste se había mantenido prácticamente igual. Sus bigotes tenían algunas canas más que cuando había mandado a Sonic al futuro, pero fuera de eso, no había cambiado en nada.

En la calle principal y algunas de las aledañas se empezaron a formar grupos de temerosos ciudadanos atraídos por la curiosidad.

—Ahora es tu turno —dijo Amy a Cream.

—Entendido —respondió la coneja echándose encima una sucia y raída cobija—. ¡Buena suerte, muchachos!

Cream se alejó caminando encorvada y a paso lento, y en poco tiempo desapareció en la oscuridad del callejón.

—Ahora nos toca esperar nuestra llamada —dijo Amy.

Mientras tanto, Eggman se detuvo en medio de la terraza y miró a su alrededor con aire de superioridad, luego se dirigió al pequeño estrado que estaba montado a la orilla.

—¡Ciudadanos! —comenzó—. Como ustedes ya saben, nos encontramos aquí para castigar un terrible acto de subversión en contra del gobierno. Un acto vil y detestable cuyo único propósito es sembrar la semilla de la discordia y el malestar entre ustedes. Un acto que no se puede perdonar y que debe ser castigado de manera contundente y ejemplar. ¡Que traigan al prisionero!

De inmediato, en la pantalla aparecieron dos robots llevando a rastras a alguien con una bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza. No podía mover una pierna y su ropa estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada. Era evidente que había sido torturado. Los robots llegaron al centro de la explanada y le quitaron la bolsa, revelando la cara hinchada y sangrienta del maltrecho gato.

Los ciudadanos que se habían reunido en la calle principal miraban con temor mientras los robots obligaban al pobre sujeto a ponerse de rodillas apuntándole a la cabeza con sus armas. De pronto se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de la multitud.

—¡Ese pobre hombre no te hizo nada! ¡Tan sólo eres un cobarde que abusa del poder para maltratar a gente inocente!

Acto seguido, una figura encapuchada lanzó una piedra que le dio en la cabeza a uno de los robots de la entrada.

Eggman se cruzó de brazos y se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ¡Esta es la clase de cosas a las que incitan actos rebeldes como el de este hombre! Y ahora parece que tenemos a alguien más que se quiere unir a la reprimenda… ¡Arréstenla!

La figura encapuchada comenzó a correr hacia una de las calles vecinas al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban Sonic y los demás. Los robots de la entrada y varios de los que estaban adentro comenzaron la persecución a toda velocidad.

—Esa es nuestra entrada —dijo Amy—. ¿Listo, Knuckles?

—¡Listo! —dijo Knuckles oprimiendo un botón en su silla.

—¿¡Alguien más quiere cometer la estupidez de oponerse a su líder!?

—¿¡Que tal nosotros!? —exclamó Amy—. ¡Fuego!

Knuckles oprimió otro botón y de su silla salieron disparados dos misiles que se impactaron en la entrada causando una gran explosión. Sonic y los demás corrieron hacia la entrada y se pararon de cara a la terraza donde estaba Eggman.

—¡Hola Eggman! —exclamó Sonic—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Así que mis fuentes no estaban equivocadas —dijo Eggman—. Bienvenido Sonic, que bueno que te unes a la fiesta… un poco tarde, debo decir.

—No suenas muy sorprendido.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no los estaba esperando a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos —dijo Eggman—. De hecho, por segunda vez consecutiva… caíste justo en mi trampa.

En ese momento salió del piso una muralla de metal que cubrió todas las salidas y un enorme contingente de robots salió a la terraza y les apuntó. Mientras tanto, el vendedor de perros calientes seguía custodiado por los dos robots.

—No creas que no vinimos preparados para ti Eggman —dijo Amy—. Esta noche acaba todo.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, Amy —dijo Eggman. Mientras tanto, Amy le hizo una señal con los ojos a Sonic y él asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Destrúyanlos!

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Amy.

Los robots comenzaron a disparar, pero ellos alcanzaron a dispersarse y abrieron fuego contra ellos. Mientras tanto, Sonic corrió hacia los dos robots que mantenían prisionero al gato y los sacó de combate con un ataque giratorio.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—No… no puedo… caminar…

—No se preocupe, voy a sacarlo de aquí.

—Gracias hijo… muchas gra…

Pero el señor no pudo terminar la oración, pues en ese momento, una bala que vino desde la terraza atravesó su espalda y se alojó en su corazón, quitándole la vida al instante.

Lleno de sorpresa, Sonic volteó hacia arriba. Era el mismo Eggman quien sostenía la pistola humeante.

—Tus días de héroe terminaron Sonic —enunció Eggman con tranquilidad—. No puedes salvar a nadie.

Sonic le mantuvo una mirada llena de odio, a la cual Eggman respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti, Eggman… Voy a matarte —siseó Sonic.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes —respondió Eggman.

—¡Sonic necesitamos ayuda! —exclamó Knuckles.

—Estamos muy expuestos aquí abajo —dijo Tails.

—Entonces subamos a la terraza —dijo Amy, luego se dirigió a donde Sonic aun sostenía el cuerpo sin vida del señor—. Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, vamos.

Sonic siguió a Amy y luego se afianzó de la silla de Knuckles, mientras Amy era llevada por Tails. Todos cayeron sobre la amplia terraza, donde continuaron la lucha. Después de unos minutos de vaciar sus cargadores sobre los robots, lograron destruirlos a todos, dejando sólo a Eggman.

—Ya han sido muchos años de tiranía —dijo Amy—. Es hora de terminar esto.

—De acuerdo, me tienen acorralado —dijo Eggman—. Pero antes que nada, me gustaría que vieran una cosita.

Eggman oprimió un botón y apareció en la pantalla gigante la imagen de lo que parecía ser una habitación a oscuras. Luego se acercó su comunicador de pulsera a la boca.

—Ataquen.

La imagen se iluminó con el fuego de una explosión mientras un montón de robots de asalto bajaban unas escaleras de piedra hasta quedar frente a una puerta metálica. Sonic sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago al reconocer el lugar.

—¡No te atrevas! —exclamó Amy apuntándole con su pistola.

—Mátenlos —dijo Eggman.

Otra explosión les abrió paso a un cuarto lleno de computadoras. Adentro fueron recibidos con una ráfaga de balas proveniente de las armas que cargaban un abejorro y una murciélaga blanca. Varios robots fueron abatidos, pero sus números superaban por mucho a los de sus atacantes.

Primero Charmy recibió un tiro en el hombro que lo hizo soltar su arma, luego uno de los robots se acercó, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó contra de uno de los monitores. Después de unos segundos de recibir la descarga eléctrica, el abejorro cayó al piso y no se movió más.

Mientras tanto, Rouge se mantuvo en pie a pesar de recibir un par de tiros en el hombro y la pierna, sin embargo los robots continuaron acorralándola hasta que se quedó sin balas. Con desesperación, aventó su rifle al piso y los trató de atacar a golpes, pero no logró tocar ni siquiera a uno de ellos antes de recibir una lluvia de proyectiles y terminar desplomándose sin vida en el piso.

—Objetivos eliminados —dijo uno de los robots.

—Gracias por el espectáculo —dijo Eggman—. Ahora destruyan el lugar.

—Entendido.

La imagen se congeló y luego la pantalla se puso en negro. Amy se quedó parada con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la mirada perdida mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—¿Ven lo que provocan? —dijo Eggman burlonamente, luego comenzó a reír.

Amy lo volteó a ver lentamente mientras su mirada se transformaba en una de inmensa furia y dolor. Luego repentinamente levantó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle a Eggman hasta que vació su cargador. El doctor cayó al piso mientras su risa aún hacía eco por el lugar y las partes de su cuerpo por donde había recibido los disparos sacaban chispas. Todos se acercaron a ver y comprobaron con sorpresa que el cuerpo que yacía ante ellos no era más que una réplica.

La risa se volvió a escuchar en los altavoces.

—De verdad son estúpidos —exclamó Eggman—. Creyeron que iba a mostrarme así de fácil.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —gritó Sonic.

—Prefiero la palabra precavido —respondió Eggman—. Ahora, con respecto a los robots que destruyeron, eso sólo fue el aperitivo. Prepárense para el plato fuerte.

En ese momento se vieron rodeados nuevamente de un grupo aun mayor de robots de ataque. Esta vez, algunos de ellos contaban con alas y armaduras más avanzadas.

—Si logran deshacerse de ellos, los espero en el último piso de la torre… pero claro que nunca podrán vencerlos. Hasta nunca perdedores.

En ese momento, Amy se acercó el comunicador.

—Adelante Cream, ¿me escuchas?

—Te escucho Amy.

—Si lograste deshacerte de los robots que te perseguían, ven de inmediato. Necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente.

—Creo que por fin los perdí —dijo Cream—. Voy a salir de mi escondite y en seguida los alcan…

—Objetivo localizado —se escuchó la voz de un robot.

—¡Oh rayos, creo que me vieron! —exclamó Cream al tiempo que se comenzaron a escuchar los disparos—. Amy, lo siento, no voy a poder… ¡AAH!

Luego la comunicación se interrumpió y sólo se escuchó estática.

—¡Cream! —gritó Amy al borde del llanto—. ¡No, no tú también! ¡CREAM!

—Parece que somos los únicos que quedamos —dijo Tails.

—Te aseguro que es lo único que necesitamos —dijo Sonic.

El equipo se lanzó al ataque y los robots respondieron de inmediato. Tails y Knuckles se encargaron de pelear contra los robots voladores mientras Sonic y Amy peleaban con los terrestres. Usando todo el arsenal que les quedaba, así como sus habilidades de pelea, Sonic y los demás lograron diezmar poco a poco el contingente de robots hasta que sólo quedaron unos diez aproximadamente.

De pronto, mientras hacía una maniobra en el aire, Tails fue derribado por uno de los robots, se estrelló en una de las paredes y cayó al lado de una puerta. Antes de que se pudiera poner en pie, otros dos robots lo tomaron por los brazos y lo inmovilizaron.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme! —exclamó mientras forcejeaba inútilmente. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los robots comenzaron a arrastrarlo al interior.

—¡Tails! —Sonic exclamó y echó a correr tras él, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta se cerró y Tails desapareció dentro del edificio.

—¡NO! —gritó Sonic golpeando la puerta con su ataque giratorio, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡A un lado Sonic! —exclamó Knuckles. Luego oprimió un botón y lanzó un misil que fue a impactarse contra la puerta, sin embargo, tampoco surtió efecto.

—Debemos seguir con la lucha —dijo Amy—. En cuanto terminemos con estos, iremos tras Eggman y traeremos a Tails de vuelta.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Knuckles, luego se elevó en su silla y esperó a que los robots lo siguieran. Después oprimió un botón que causó una interferencia electromagnética e inmovilizó a los robots momentáneamente.

—¡Ahora!

Sonic y Amy aprovecharon para atacar a los robots con todo lo que les quedaba y lograron destruirlos. Sin embargo, hubo uno de los de armadura avanzada que logró mantenerse en pie. De inmediato se lanzó hacia Knuckles.

—¡Ayuda chicos, mi silla se quedó sin energía! —exclamó el equidna.

—¡Allá voy Knuckles! —exclamó Sonic mientras atacaba al robot, pero éste logro esquivar su ataque y golpeó la silla de Knuckles, la cual voló por los aires y se estrelló contra una pared haciéndose añicos. El equidna cayó al suelo de bruces como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—¡KNUCKLES! —gritó Sonic.

En ese momento, Amy sacó su martillo y se preparó para un golpe.

—¡Sonic, ataque giratorio!

El erizo comprendió de inmediato y lanzó un ataque giratorio hacia Amy, quién lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en dirección al robot, el cual fue atravesado por la mitad y explotó en el aire.

Sonic cayó al piso y de inmediato, él y Amy corrieron a ver a Knuckles.

—¡Knuckles! —exclamó Sonic mientras le daba vuelta a su amigo y se hincaba junto a él. Para su horror, notó que el equidna tenía un trozo de metal atravesado en el abdomen, del cual brotaba sangre por borbotones.

—Sonic… —dijo el equidna casi sin fuerzas.

—Resiste amigo —suplicó el erizo.

—Sonic… me dio gusto… volver a… a…

Pero Knuckles no terminó la oración, tan sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos por última vez. Sonic no pudo contenerse más y rompió en amargo llanto mientras se aferraba a su amigo caído. Uno de tantos a quienes no había podido salvar. Amy se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sonic.

—Eggman tiene razón —susurró Sonic—. No soy un héroe… no puedo salvar a nadie… no sirvo para nada.

—En este tiempo he aprendido que no siempre se puede salvar a la gente que quieres —dijo Amy—. Pero si no puedes hacerlo, entonces asegúrate de que su muerte no haya sido en vano.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Tails. Era un elevador.

—Vamos —dijo Amy.

Sonic se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas. Una mirada llena de determinación se apoderó de su expresión mientras él y Amy entraron al elevador dejando atrás el cuerpo de Knuckles.

—Voy por ti Eggman —murmuró el erizo—. Ya nada te puede salvar.


	4. Cortina

**Capítulo 4**

**Cortina**

En un principio, Sonic y Amy recorrieron en silencio el viaje en el elevador, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Sonic miraba al piso con una expresión de profunda tristeza que reflejaba la profunda culpa que cargaba en sus hombros.

—Ya no te culpes por ellos —dijo Amy como leyéndole la mente—. Ellos sabían los riesgos y aun así aceptaron dar su vida por nuestra causa.

—Yo lo se… pero comprende que para mí no ha pasado más de un día desde que los deje a todos sanos y salvos. Tú te has ido acostumbrando poco a poco a perder a tus seres queridos, pero yo nunca había pasado por esto.

—Esto es algo a lo que uno nunca se acostumbra —dijo Amy con algo de molestia, pero de inmediato suavizó de nuevo su tono—, pero supongo que debe ser peor para ti.

—Nunca pensé que Eggman fuera a volverse tan loco… la forma en que acabó con Rouge y Charmy… y luego Knuckles.

—Aún tenemos esperanza de encontrar con vida a Tails y a Cream.

—Ambos sabemos que lo más probable es que también hayan muerto —dijo Sonic con tristeza.

—Es verdad… pero la esperanza es lo último que muere —dijo Amy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que regresaras… y aquí estás.

Sonic también sonrió, aunque brevemente, pues el elevador se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron. Sonic y Amy se pusieron en guardia y salieron cuidadosamente. Se encontraban al extremo de un largo pasillo en el último piso del edificio. Contrario a la usual estética brillante y de mal gusto del doctor, ese lugar estaba adornado con sobria finura. Una alfombra color carmín recorría todo el pasillo. Había amplios ventanales que permitían una vista de toda la ciudad, o al menos lo harían si no se encontraran opacados por la bruma que envolvía el paisaje.

Al fondo había una gran puerta metálica cerrada hacia la cual Sonic y Amy se dirigieron.

—Con mucho cuidado —susurró Amy—. Seguramente este corredor está repleto de trampas.

Ambos recorrieron con sumo cuidado el pasillo, pero para su sorpresa llegaron al final sin ningún contratiempo.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un cuarto rectangular de mucho mayor tamaño. Era un amplio salón adornado con tapices y alfombra hechos de un bello terciopelo rojo. Al fondo había una pequeña escalinata y sobre ella un magnifico trono dorado adornado con grandes joyas de varios colores.

—¡Cielos! Esta vez su ego fue demasiado lejos —observó Amy.

—Viniendo de él, no me sorprende —dijo Sonic con desdén—. ¡Muy bien Eggman, ya nos tienes aquí! ¡Regrésanos a Tails ahora mismo!

Sonic caminó hacia el trono, pero en cuanto puso un pie sobre la escalinata, una descarga eléctrica lo lanzó hacia atrás al tiempo que caían del techo unas bombas de humo que les nublaron la visión. Ambos trataron de recuperarse, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues de las paredes salieron varios brazos robóticos que los tomaron fuertemente de manos y pies, dejándolos extendidos y viendo hacia el trono. Justo de esa área bajó del techo una gran pantalla que mostraba la fastidiosa sonrisa del doctor Eggman.

—¡Por fin los tengo donde los quería! ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!

—Humilde no es una palabra que vaya contigo Eggman —dijo Sonic.

Eggman soltó una risa.

—Extrañaba tu sentido del humor Sonic. Verás, tus amigos no son muy buenos comediantes que digamos.

—Cuando acabe contigo no te quedaran ni las ganas de reír —dijo Amy—. ¡Ahora devuélvenos a Tails!

—Me temo que no se encuentran en posición para hacer exigencias. Yo, por lo contrario, tengo algo que ofrecerles: Díganme dónde están las Esmeraldas Caos y tal vez les regrese a su amigo.

—¡No te diremos nada! —exclamó Sonic.

—Imaginé que dirías algo así. En ese caso tendremos que hacer las cosas por la mala.

Sonic y Amy cerraron los ojos esperando algún tipo de castigo, y en efecto, unos segundos después, sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica proveniente de los brazos metálicos que los tenían sujetos. Pasaron varios segundos de intenso dolor en los que Sonic pudo escuchar los gritos de intensa agonía de Amy mezclados con los propios hasta que el castigo cedió. Ambos erizos quedaron jadeando intensamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Eggman—. ¿Ya están listos para hablar?

En respuesta, Sonic logró producir una pequeña risa.

—¿Crees que unos pequeños toques van a hacernos hablar?

Eggman sacudió lentamente la cabeza y rio por lo bajo, al contrario de su usual risa estruendosa.

—Como siempre, sólo piensas en ti mismo Sonic. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer sufrir de esta manera a Amy con tal de guardar tu secreto? ¿O ni siquiera se te había ocurrido?

Sonic sintió una punzada de remordimiento y volteó a ver a la eriza rosa, que en ese momento mantenía una expresión de cansancio y enojo. Eggman tenía razón: no se había puesto a pensar en Amy.

En ese momento ella intervino.

—Ya no soy la niña indefensa de antes —dijo entre jadeos—. Tú me has hecho endurecer… me has hecho perder todo… ¡así que no creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente!

—Muy bien, si así lo desean, vamos a subir la intensidad.

Y regresó el dolor, ahora mucho más fuerte. Sonic puso todo su esfuerzo en mantener su mente enfocada para no desmayarse. Esta vez pasó aún más tiempo antes de que Eggman interrumpiera la descarga.

—¿Listos para hablar? —dijo con calma.

Amy se limitó a mirarlo con odio y a lanzar un escupitajo de sangre hacia la pantalla.

—Tienen más resistencia de la que creía, pero no se preocupen, yo no tengo prisa, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su amigo.

—Tails es muy fuerte y tampoco se va a rendir —dijo Sonic.

—Ya lo veremos…

Eggman reanudó la tortura y así siguieron durante varios minutos, pero Sonic y Amy no cedían. Después de una de las sesiones, Eggman se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró con frustración.

—En verdad me estoy cansando de ustedes… Sólo me tienen que decir donde están las Esmeraldas y los dejaré ir.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no, Eggman —dijo Sonic.

—No te diremos nada… —dijo Amy. Su voz se oía al borde del colapso.

—Ya veo… en ese caso no me dejas alternativa que jugar mi última carta.

—Haz lo que quieras… no me harás hablar —dijo Sonic.

Eggman volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas… —murmuró amenazantemente.

De pronto, en un violento arrebato, Eggman golpeó un botón. Los brazos metálicos que sostenían a Sonic soltaron nuevamente su descarga, pero no los que tenían a Amy.

—¡Sonic, resiste! —exclamó la eriza aprovechando el descanso para forcejear con los brazos metálicos, aunque sin éxito.

Por su parte, Sonic hacia lo posible por mantenerse consciente, pero su visión se comenzaba a nublar. De pronto, en un momento de lucidez, Sonic pudo distinguir que una figura nueva había aparecido. Amy no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por estar volteando hacia Sonic, pero frente a ella había descendido del techo un nuevo brazo robótico. La diferencia era que éste en lugar de grilletes, terminaba en un filoso pico.

El cerebro de Sonic procesó lo que estaba viendo y con horror se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¡AMY, CUIDADO!

Lo siguiente que pasó, Sonic lo vio como en cámara lenta y con tortuoso lujo de detalle. Amy volteó hacia el frente y una expresión de miedo se apoderó brevemente de sus facciones al tiempo que comprendió lo que le esperaba. Un instante después, el brazo robótico se estiró con increíble velocidad hacia la sorprendida eriza y la atravesó a la altura del abdomen.

—¡NOOOO!

Los otros cuatro brazos que la sostenían por fin la soltaron, dejándola colgando del brazo que la tenía empalada, el cual, un segundo después, la lanzó hacia la pared opuesta. Amy se estrelló contra la pared, cayó estrepitosamente y después dejó de moverse.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Sonic perdiera el control. Sintió como algo en su interior reventó, dándole un impulso extra de energía. Así, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y con un fuerte grito cargado de ira y dolor, arrancó los brazos que lo sujetaban y los sacudió alrededor hasta que se liberó por completo de ellos y luego los lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia la pantalla desde donde Eggman lo miraba. El impacto causó una fuerte explosión que destruyó no sólo la pantalla, sino el trono y parte de la pared de atrás revelando el paso hacia un cuarto oculto.

Sonic, sin embargo, no le dio importancia a eso y corrió de inmediato hacia donde había caído Amy. Cuando llegó a donde ella estaba, contempló con horror el daño que había recibido. Su abdomen sangraba profusamente y sus mejillas, antes rosadas y llenas de vida, ahora estaban pálidas. La vida se le escapaba rápidamente. A pesar de eso, Amy sonrió al verlo.

—Sonic…

El erizo se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo su cabeza con delicadeza. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre ella.

—Por favor Amy, no me hagas esto, no me dejes tú también…

—No quiero… pero ya no tengo fuerzas —dijo ella doliéndose—. Acaba con él, Sonic… Eres el único que puede…

—No, no puedo —dijo Sonic apenas controlando los sollozos—. Ya descubrí que no puedo solo. Por favor, no te vayas…

Amy sonrió una vez más y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

—Sonic… yo nunca… dejé… de amarte.

Amy cerró por completo los ojos y un último aliento escapo de su boca. Después no se volvió a mover.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor Amy, despierta!... vamos, no te puedes morir, por favor… no… no…

Fue lo último que Sonic pudo decir antes de que todo su dolor lo sobrecogiera y el llanto no le permitiera hablar más. Sonic sólo pudo estrechar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de Amy y apretar su cabeza contra la de ella.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sonic pudiera recuperar el control, y fue entonces cuando sintió como su ira iba regresando. Con cuidado dejó a Amy en el piso, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia el agujero que se había generado con la explosión.

Detrás se encontraba una habitación considerablemente más pequeña que la anterior y diametralmente opuesta en cuanto a la decoración, ya que ésta no tenía un solo elemento de lujo. Por el contrario, las paredes eran de cemento sin pintar y lo único que había alrededor eran algunos contenedores metálicos, varios monitores y demás equipo de cómputo. Varios de éstos mostraban imágenes que captaban las cámaras que estaban por toda la ciudad y algunos otros mostraban información sobre él y sus amigos.

Al fondo, frente a algunos monitores, se encontraba una silla de respaldo alto de espaldas a él. Sonic no podía esperar a volverse a encontrar cara a cara con su obeso enemigo.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir Eggman —dijo Sonic con rabia—. No más pantallas ni señuelos… sólo quedamos tú y yo.

—Tienes razón Sonic, ya me he escondido lo suficiente.

Sonic escuchó la voz y experimentó una gran inquietud. Esa no era la voz aguda y rasposa del Dr. Eggman, sino una más joven, un poco más grave y bien modulada que se parecía más a la de…

"No… no puede ser…", pensó Sonic mientras su desasosiego se hacía mayor.

—La verdad es que estoy sorprendido de que llegaras hasta aquí, así que como recompensa te dejaré ver lo que hay detrás de la cortina.

La silla se volteó lentamente y Sonic por fin pudo ver a su interlocutor, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el hombre gordo y bigotón que había esperado, el que estaba sentado en la silla era un joven zorro amarillo. Estaba reclinado hacia atrás, tenía una pierna cruzada, sus dos colas colgaban ociosamente y tenía su peso recargado sobre su brazo izquierdo, con cuya mano se frotaba la barbilla, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Sonic fue su ropa, la cual consistía de un pantalón negro, botas negras con cierre blanco y una casaca roja con detalles blancos y adornos dorados: Era exactamente igual al atuendo de Eggman.

—Tails… ¿tu? —dijo Sonic más confundido que nunca.

—¿Sorprendido… hermano? —dijo Tails sonriendo con malicia—. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

—Ingenioso, ¿no lo crees? De esta manera puedo ocultarme a plena vista y hacer que todos piensen que Eggman es el culpable.

—No puede ser… el Tails que conozco no haría algo semejante.

—Yo no soy el Tails que conocías —dijo Tails cortantemente.

—Algo debió haber pasado —dijo Sonic pensativo—. Tal vez Eggman esté controlando tu mente de alguna forma.

—¡Abre los ojos Sonic! —exclamó Tails poniéndose de pie de golpe—. No hay ningún Eggman. Él murió hace años. Eggman nunca alcanzó a escapar de su base el día que Shadow murió.

—Pero… ese fue el día que Eggman supuestamente ganó la guerra. ¿Lo has estado suplantando desde entonces? ¿¡Por qué!?

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quieres saber por qué!? —exclamó Tails—. ¡Porque me cansé de esperar a que regresaras! ¡Me cansé de que todo el mundo tuviera que depender de que el grandioso Sonic llegara a rescatarlos! ¡Me cansé de estar jugando a ser la sombra de alguien a quién no le importábamos!

—Así que de eso se trata, ¿no? —dijo Sonic con rabia—. De acuerdo, yo los dejé a su suerte y fue una estupidez mía, pero tú eras mi mano derecha. ¡Tú debías encargarte de proteger a los demás si yo llegaba a faltar!

—Eso es justo lo que he estado haciendo. Sin embargo mi idea de proteger no es igual a la tuya. —dijo Tails mientras se empezaba a pasear por la habitación—. La gente necesita depender de alguien. Necesitan que alguien los controle y les diga que hacer, porque de otra manera, todo se convierte en caos. ¡Yo erradiqué el caos de este mundo! ¡Yo le di a la gente orden y propósito!... Todo lo contrario a lo que tú representas.

—¿Y tu maravillosa idea de proteger a la gente también incluye matar a tus amigos? —dijo Sonic con amargura.

—No me dejaron otra opción. Sabía que seguían muy apegados a tu manera de hacer las cosas como para creer en mi nueva visión. Hice lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, pero cuando regresaste me forzaste a tomar medidas drásticas… Pero ya no tiene que morir nadie más. Ahora que sabes mi secreto, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y dejar que te unas a mí. Podemos decir que acabamos con Eggman, yo seré el nuevo líder y tú puedes formar parte de mi nuevo orden mundial. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde están las Esmeraldas Caos.

Sonic volteó hacia el piso y agitó su cabeza lentamente.

—No sabes cómo me duele ver en lo que te has convertido Tails —dijo Sonic con profunda tristeza—. Sobre todo sabiendo que yo soy el responsable. Créeme que lo siento mucho… pero tú me quitaste todo lo que me importaba. Crees que estás haciendo algo bueno, pero ¿de qué sirve el orden si la gente vive con miedo? Esto no es orden, esto es una dictadura, y debes estar completamente loco si crees que te voy a permitir salirte con la tuya. ¡Voy a detenerte ahora mismo!

Tails lo volteó a ver y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de obstinado que siempre. No importa. Si quieres firmar tu sentencia de muerte, es tu problema. —dijo Tails con maldad—. ¿Sabes?, cuando desapareciste, mi único remordimiento fue no haberte podido matar… Ahora voy a remediarlo.

De pronto Tails saco de su chaqueta una pistola laser y le disparó a Sonic, pero éste fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el rayo. Tails continuó disparando y Sonic corrió alrededor de la habitación para evitar los disparos. De repente, Sonic saltó hacia atrás y tomó impulso con la pared para lanzar un ataque giratorio hacia Tails. El zorro perdió el equilibrio por unos instantes y soltó la pistola. Sonic aprovechó para atacarlo, sin embargo no pudo utilizar toda su fuerza y sólo trató de someterlo para dejarlo inmóvil. Tails se dio cuenta de eso y contraatacó, logrando conectar varios golpes en la cara y tórax de Sonic. Luego le conectó una patada que lo lanzó hacia atrás y lo hizo estrellarse contra uno de los monitores.

—¡No vas a lograr hacerme nada si contienes tu fuerza Sonic! —se burló Tails—. ¡Tienes que atacarme con todo si esperas vencerme!

—Tengo que detenerte… pero no quiero hacerte daño —se lamentó Sonic.

—Qué pena —dijo Tails—. ¡Esa será tu ruina!

Y diciendo esto, Tails oprimió un botón en una de las consolas. Acto seguido salieron de las paredes varias pistolas laser y de inmediato abrieron fuego contra el erizo.

Sonic se puso de pie y corrió alrededor del cuarto esquivando los rayos, pero las recientes batallas ya lo habían agotado y no pudo evitar recibir algunos disparos en los brazos y piernas. Uno de esos disparos lo hizo tropezar y caer junto a uno de los contenedores de metal.

Al verlo derribado, todas las pistolas concentraron su energía para hacer el disparo final.

—¡Adiós viejo amigo! —sentenció Tails antes de oprimir el botón.

Las pistolas descargaron sus rayos en dirección a Sonic, pero haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logro lanzarse hacia un lado. Las descargas fallaron y en lugar de golpear a Sonic, fueron a dar contra el contenedor de metal que estaba atrás de él. El objeto explotó generando una llamarada de fuego que a su vez causó una reacción en cadena haciendo explotar otros contenedores y equipo.

Sonic corrió y logró esconderse debajo de una mesa. Tails también trató de esconderse, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que uno de los contenedores salió volando en dirección a él y lo golpeó por la espalda incendiando una de sus colas. El zorro cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Tails!

Mientras tanto, el fuego alcanzó una de las esquinas del cuarto donde se encontraba un contenedor más grande que al prenderse causó una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores. Todo se sacudió violentamente y una gran porción de la pared y el piso quedó completamente destruida. En ese momento entro una fuerte corriente de aire y de lluvia que apagó gran parte de las llamas.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!

Ensangrentado y lleno de furia, Tails se abalanzó sobre Sonic, quien aún se encontraba aturdido por la explosión, e intento ahorcarlo. El erizo sintió como se le escapaba la fuerza al no poder respirar. En su desesperación pudo tomar un trozo de metal que estaba a su lado y golpeó a Tails en la cabeza y logró que lo soltara.

Ambos continuaron forcejeando y rodaron por el piso hasta que Sonic logró conectarle una patada a Tails y lo lanzó hacia un lado.

Tails cayó cerca de la orilla donde ya no había pared ni piso, trató de ponerse de pie pero el agua hizo que resbalara y quedara colgando al borde del precipicio.

—¡Sonic, ayúdame! —exclamó Tails con pánico—. ¡Mi cola está lastimada, no puedo volar!

—¡Resiste, allá voy!

Con trabajo, Sonic se puso de pie, corrió hacia Tails y le tendió la mano. Tails tomó su mano y Sonic comenzó a jalar.

—¡Sostente Tails! —exclamó Sonic jalando con toda su fuerza.

Sonic estaba a punto de conseguir que Tails subiera por completo, pero de pronto, la mirada de maldad regresó a la cara del zorro, quien de inmediato intentó golpear a Sonic en la cara. El erizo perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás soltando a Tails, quien al no tener más apoyo, resbaló por el borde.

—¡TAILS, NO!

Sonic intento volver a tomar su mano, pero fue demasiado tarde. No pudiendo volar, Tails se desplomó hacia el vacío profiriendo un último alarido de desesperación.

Sonic se quedó mirando el vacío durante lo que pareció un largo rato sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Luego poco a poco cayó sobre él todo el peso de lo que había pasado. En pocas horas había perdido todo en su vida. Tails, su compañero… su hermano, se había convertido en un psicópata y había dejado el mundo en ruinas… y todo por un error; por un exceso de confianza. Estaba solo y atrapado en un tiempo que no era el suyo y sin nadie que lo ayudara a regresar.

Lleno de dolor, Sonic se sentó en el piso mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho… —sollozó Sonic—. Tails, Amy… les he fallado a todos… perdónenme…

Sonic permaneció un rato sumido en su tristeza y no notó que aún había algo de fuego en lo que quedaba de la habitación. Una de las llamas se extendió hacia un contenedor que había quedado intacto. Al sobrecalentarse el contenido del recipiente, su válvula se rompió dejando escapar el gas y provocando un fuerte silbido.

Sonic se percató del sonido un instante antes de la explosión. Nuevamente el suelo se sacudió violentamente y la parte donde Sonic estaba parado se desprendió del resto resbalando hacia el vacío.

Sonic trató de quitarse, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo lanzó despedido hacia atrás y no pudo evitar caer por el hueco junto con un montón de escombros.

Mientras Sonic caía no podía evitar pensar que ese era el fin, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar su inevitable muerte, su instinto de supervivencia entró en funcionamiento y lo obligó a buscar una solución. La encontró en los escombros que iban cayendo junto a él. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Sonic se acercó a uno de ellos y se impulsó hacia otro que estaba enfrente, y luego a otro y así sucesivamente de manera que mientras saltaba, la velocidad de su caída disminuyó.

Cuando estuvo al alcance del edificio de enfrente, se impulsó fuertemente hacia una cornisa y se aferró con toda su fuerza. No pudiendo sostener el peso de Sonic, la cornisa se rompió y Sonic volvió a caer, aunque ya no tan rápido. En su caída, Sonic vio un tendedero para ropa y se aferró a él, y aunque también se rompió, cada cosa con la que chocaba iba amortiguando su caída. Finalmente cayó sobre el tendejón de lona de una tienda, el cual actuó como trampolín y lo aventó hacia la banqueta.

Sonic cayó estrepitosamente y rodó un par de metros por el pavimento, lleno de heridas y golpes, pero vivo. El erizo se quedó tendido de espaldas sobre el piso sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo. Todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, así que lentamente cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento.


	5. Espejos

**Capítulo 5**

**Espejos**

"_Sonic…"_

"_¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?"_

"_¡Está bien, ve y haz que te maten o te capturen!"_

"_Una vez que no estés, tu pequeño grupito se va a desmoronar."_

"_Sonic…"_

"_Tu egoísmo no tiene límites… no has cambiado nada."_

"_No puedes salvar a nadie."_

"_¡Me cansé de esperar a que regresaras!"_

"_Sonic…"_

"_Me dio gusto… volver a… a…"_

"_Yo nunca… dejé… de amarte."_

"_¡Adiós viejo amigo!"_

—¡SONIC!

Lentamente el erizo salió de su estupor y fue abriendo los ojos al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba.

—¡Sonic, estas vivo! ¡Gracias al cielo!

Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver un montón de luces y sombras sin forma aparente. Poco a poco su cerebro les fue dando sentido y distinguió la figura de la coneja que estaba arrodillada a su lado y lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Cream?

—Sí Sonic, soy yo. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Escuche la explosión y vine lo más pronto que pude.

—Pensé que… habías muerto. —dijo Sonic lentamente alzando la cabeza.

—Casi… Los robots de Eggman me descubrieron y casi acaban conmigo —dijo Cream descubriéndose el hombro donde tenía una fea herida que aún le sangraba—. Pero afortunadamente logre quitármelos de encima, aunque rompieron mi comunicador y por eso ya no pude ponerme en contacto.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien —dijo Sonic sonriendo casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Pero qué pasó con ustedes? —el tono de Cream se hizo apremiante de nuevo—. ¿Lograron derrotar a Eggman? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Sonic volvió a descansar la cabeza en el suelo y nuevamente cerró los ojos. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

—No queda nadie más… fui el único que sobrevivió.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Cream horrorizada—. ¿Le pidieron apoyo a Rouge y Charmy?

—Encontraron la guarida y los atacaron ahí. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad —el tono de Sonic era plano y calmado, pero traslucía una enorme tristeza.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar abundantemente por los ojos de Cream. La coneja lloró en silencio por un par de minutos y luego se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—¿Y qué hay de Eggman? ¿Lograron acabar con él?

—Eggman está muerto —Sonic hizo una pausa en la cual Cream sonrió, pero se arrepintió al ver que la expresión de Sonic se ensombreció aún más—. Ha estado muerto todos estos años.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eggman murió junto con Shadow. Desde entonces alguien más había estado suplantándolo.

—¿Quieres decir que la persona que conquistó el mundo fue alguien más? ¿Pero quién sería capaz de algo así?

Sonic se tomó un momento y suspiró con amargura.

—Fue Tails…

Cream ahogó un grito y sus ojos se volvieron a inundar.

—No… no puede ser… él… él era uno de los nuestros… ¿cómo?

—No pudo soportar que los haya abandonado, y ver morir a Shadow y a los demás lo llevó al límite. Fue mi culpa… ¡todo esto es mi culpa!

La voz se le quebró y no le permitió continuar, luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y la tristeza se apoderó de él haciéndolo sollozar sin control.

Cream se dejó caer al lado de él también llorando, aunque más discretamente y así se quedaron durante un buen rato hasta que eventualmente se fueron calmando. Cuando Sonic dejó de llorar se sentó en la banqueta y se quedó viendo hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. Cream hizo lo mismo, pero ella se le quedó viendo a él. Después de un par de minutos ella rompió el silencio.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—No hay nada que hacer… —dijo Sonic sin voltear.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Debe haber una forma de arreglar todo esto!

—No la hay.

—¡Ya se! ¡Hay que conseguir las Esmeraldas Caos! —exclamó ella—. ¡Con ellas seguramente podremos hacer algo!

—¿Para qué? No tiene caso.

—¿¡Cómo que para qué!? —exclamó ella empezando a perder la paciencia—. ¡Con ellas podremos encontrar la forma de regresarte en el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pase!

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sonic con su tono apagado y monótono—. Eggman y Tails eran los únicos que hubieran podido encontrar la manera y los dos están muertos.

—¿Qué hay de la máquina que usó Eggman para mandarte aquí? —dijo Cream cruzándose de brazos. Sonic estaba muy fuera de sí como para darse cuenta conscientemente, pero en su interior notó algo extraño en la voz de Cream.

—Estaba completamente destruida cuando llegué. Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que hacer.

—¡Necesito esas Esmeraldas Sonic! —exclamó Cream aún más enojada.

Esto ya fue demasiado como para que Sonic lo pasara por alto y por fin volteó a ver a Cream con expresión seria.

—¿Tú las necesitas?

—Quiero decir… ¡_Nosotros_ las necesitamos! —se apresuró a corregir—. ¡Vamos por ellas y buscaremos la manera de arreglarlo todo!

Sonic se puso de pie. No sabía por qué, pero cada momento que pasaba se sentía más alarmado. Sentía que algo andaba muy mal… ¿pero qué?

—No. —dijo tajantemente.

Cream también se puso de pie.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —exclamó con un tono cada vez más apremiante—. Sabes que esa es la única forma de regresarte a tu tiempo. ¡Dime dónde están!

Sonic volvió a notar algo extraño en su voz. No podía explicarlo pero era como si no le perteneciera completamente a ella.

Sonic sentía que su cerebro trabajaba casi tan rápido como solían hacerlo sus pies. Rápidamente hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar y se dio cuenta de algo: lo único que Tails le había pedido tanto cuando pretendía ser Eggman como cuando reveló su identidad fueron las Esmeraldas Caos. Incluso ofreció perdonarlo a cambio de ellas… Pero él no era el único. También Amy se las había pedido cuando estaban en su guarida, y aunque Sonic no le dio importancia en ese momento, notó que se molestó cuando se las negó.

Luego, como si le hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua helada, una noción se formó en su mente. Algo que por ser tan obvio, había logrado pasar desapercibido.

—Tú sabes dónde están…

—¿Qué? —dijo Cream extrañada. Evidentemente Sonic la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Es cierto que sólo yo tengo acceso al escondite, pero tú deberías saber dónde están —dijo Sonic con tensión en la voz—. Llévame al lugar y te las daré.

Cream se tomó un momento pensando en qué responder.

—¡Han pasado quince años! ¿¡Esperas que recuerde el lugar exacto después de quince años!?

—No es algo que olvidarías tan fácilmente —Sonic se limitó a decir.

Cream se veía cada vez más desesperada.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo Sonic! ¡Dame esas Esmeraldas!

—¡Si no me dices dónde están, no te daré nada!

—¡Que me las des!

—¡NO!

—¡DÁMELAS AHORA MISMO, MISERABLE ROEDOR!

Sonic sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¡SONIC! ¡Quise decir Sonic! —corrigió Cream rápidamente.

—Sólo hay una persona en todo el mundo que me llamaría de esa manera —dijo Sonic sintiendo cómo lo invadía la ira mientras se acercaba lentamente a Cream—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó Cream retrocediendo con las manos al frente—. Soy Cream… tú me conoces.

—Deja de mentirme… Eggman.

De pronto Sonic escuchó un tronido que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Sin embargo no era como un rayo o una explosión, sino más parecido al reventar de una máquina. Luego llegó a su nariz un olor a humo. Sonic volteó a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal de fuego a la vista.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—No no no no… —Cream se limitó a repetir una y otra vez mientras volteaba de un lado a otro. Luego se escuchó muy a lo lejos una voz robótica que a Sonic le pareció muy familiar.

—… los circuitos… sobrecalentando… no podemos… encendida…

—¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ!? —exclamó Sonic.

—¡No no no, no puede ser! —exclamó Cream con una voz completamente ajena a la suya—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy extraño. Toda la luz a su alrededor empezó a perder intensidad y las imágenes se hicieron borrosas. Sonic trató de agarrar a Cream, pero ésta se difuminó y desapareció como humo frente a sus ojos. En poco tiempo, Sonic se vio envuelto en una negrura total, luego sintió un jalón a la altura del ombligo y al abrir los ojos lo bombardeó un torrente de luces al tiempo que ahogaba un grito.

Le tomó unos momentos a su cerebro darle forma a las luces que veía a su alrededor. Mientras tanto sus otros sentidos despertaron y Sonic notó que se encontraba tendido sobre una superficie metálica y que estaba sujeto a ella mediante unos grilletes que le sujetaban manos y pies. Trató de mover la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de casco grande y pesado.

Finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y Sonic pudo distinguir un cuarto no muy grande, brillantemente iluminado y repleto de maquinaria, la cual había resultado ser el origen del olor a humo. También comenzó a escuchar una voz muy desagradable y terriblemente familiar.

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo demonios se liberó!? ¡Se suponía que esta máquina era infalible!

—Usted fue el que lo llamó "miserable roedor" y luego golpeó la máquina —dijo la voz que Sonic había escuchado antes, a quien esta vez logró identificar como Orbot.

—¡Guarda silencio, insolente bola de chatarra!

Sonic había escuchado suficiente y haciendo uso de su fuerza, logró romper los grilletes, se puso de pie, se quitó el casco y lo arrojó al suelo. Luego volteó hacia el frente y se encontró con el obeso doctor Eggman y sus dos pequeños asistentes robóticos.

—Eggman… ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¡Mi mayor invento hasta que tú lo destruiste! —exclamó Eggman.

—En realidad es una máquina de sueños… —comenzó a decir Cubot pero se interrumpió cuando Eggman le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Sonic se agachó a recoger el casco y lo examinó.

—¿Todo esto fue un sueño… una ilusión? —dijo Sonic con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio.

—Una ilusión muy real, ¿no es así? —dijo Eggman con malicia—. Lo grandioso de mi máquina es que toma tus peores miedos y los vuelve realidad en tu cabeza… debo confesar que nunca pensé que tuvieras a Tails en ese concepto.

Sonic apretó el puño lleno de ira.

—Tails es el triple de genio de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser… pero él nunca será como tú, no importa si yo esté o no.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Eggman sacando una pistola laser de su bolsillo y apuntando a Sonic con ella—. ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

Antes de que Eggman pudiera hacer algo, Sonic le lanzó el casco con gran velocidad. El objeto metálico golpeó a Eggman en la cara haciéndolo desviar el disparo, el cual rompió una de las lámparas y rebotó hacia una consola provocando una pequeña explosión. Cubot y Orbot se compactaron en su respectiva forma geométrica y se escondieron debajo de una mesa.

Sonic aprovechó la conmoción para lanzar un ataque giratorio hacia Eggman. El doctor salió despedido por los aires y aterrizó estrepitosamente rompiendo una mesa.

Eggman trató de alcanzar la pistola, pero Sonic la pateó dejándola fuera de su alcance y luego puso el pie sobre su pecho.

—¡Esto no se ha terminado Sonic! ¡Ya verás que voy a encontrar esas Esmeraldas y te destruiré!

—Sí, buena suerte con eso —dijo Sonic recuperando la sonrisa mientras volvía a levantar el casco de metal—. Mientras tanto veamos si tu máquina sigue funcionando… ¡Dulces sueños!

Y diciendo esto, Sonic golpeó la cabeza de Eggman con el casco, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Cubot y Orbot tratando de escabullirse. Al verse descubiertos, ambos levantaron las manos.

—¡No nos hagas nada! —dijo Orbot—. No vale la pena, el doctor no nos paga lo suficiente.

—¿De qué hablas? —intervino Cubot—. Si ni siquiera nos paga.

—¡Haremos lo que sea!

Sonic se tomó un momento y luego sonrió.

—Pueden empezar por decirme cómo salir de aquí.

Un rato después Sonic se encontraba de vuelta en la fábrica abandonada, la cual estaba siendo exhaustivamente revisada por varios agentes de la G.U.N., mientras que otros ponían a Eggman bajo custodia. Uno de los agentes se acercó a Sonic. Era un erizo negro con vetas rojas y mirada poco amigable, sin embargo, al ver a Sonic sonrió de lado.

—Como siempre metiéndote en problemas, ¿cierto?

—Ya me conoces. No me sé quedar quieto.

—Eso me queda claro —dijo Shadow—. Pero deberías tener más cuidado. Pudiste haber caído en una trampa.

Sonic desvió la mirada hacia el piso y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sí lo sé… gracias Shads.

—Qué bueno que diste con la guarida de Eggman. Teníamos en la mira este lugar desde hace un tiempo, pero no habíamos podido encontrar nada sospechoso —dijo Shadow y luego levantó el casco de la máquina de sueños—. Encontramos esto en su laboratorio. ¿Sabes qué es?

—Creo que Eggman comentó algo sobre un prototipo que nunca usó de una máquina de sueños o algo así, pero no estoy seguro —mintió Sonic.

—Ya veo… —dijo Shadow dirigiéndole a Sonic una breve mirada de sospecha, pero decidió no preguntar más.

—Y hablando de trampas… ¿encontraron alguna? —preguntó Sonic.

—Ese espejo de allá tiene en el marco un sensor de movimiento que está conectado a una fuente de luz diseñada para desorientar al que la reciba y también tiene integrado un pequeño cañón de dardos tranquilizantes. Si alguien se parara de frente, lo más seguro es que quedaría inconsciente sin darse cuenta.

Sonic asintió levemente y dejó ir un suspiro.

—Bien, te dejaré seguir con tu trabajo. Los demás me están esperando.

—De acuerdo —dijo Shadow—. No bajes la guardia, ¿eh?

—Nunca lo haré —dijo Sonic sinceramente—. ¡Hasta pronto!

Sonic se dispuso a emprender la carrera, pero se detuvo un instante.

—Oye Shadow…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias por todo.

Shadow le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, ya que de inmediato Sonic echó a correr alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Sonic nunca se sintió más feliz de estar en un lugar como en el momento en que llegó al refugio. Él sabía que sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había ido, pero para él se sentía como si hubieran sido años.

Al entrar su nariz recibió el cálido aroma de galletas recién horneadas, seguramente obra de Cream.

—¡Sonic!

El aludido volteó hacia donde había provenido la voz y vio cómo una eriza rosa se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Se veía más joven que la última vez que la había visto. Traía puesto su conocido vestido rojo, su diadema en la cabeza y su mirada aún conservaba la inocencia que su otra versión había perdido.

Cuando se acercó a él, Sonic instintivamente se preparó para recibir un puñetazo en la cara, pero en su lugar recibió un fuerte abrazo que le exprimió el aire de los pulmones. Normalmente Sonic se hubiera quejado y hubiera tratado de quitársela de encima, pero en esta ocasión le permitió estrujarlo a su voluntad. No sólo eso, también le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya nos tenías preocupados.

—Yo… tuve un pequeño contratiempo —dijo Sonic esquivando brevemente la mirada de Amy.

Amy ahogó un grito.

—¿O sea que sí había algo peligroso en ese lugar? ¿Te encuentras bien? —exclamó ella con preocupación en la voz.

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Sonic?

El erizo nuevamente buscó el origen de la voz que lo llamó. En esta ocasión provenía de la persona que más quería ver en ese momento.

El joven zorro caminó lentamente hacia Sonic al tiempo que éste se separaba del abrazo de Amy.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron frente a frente y en silencio.

—Tails… —fue lo único que Sonic atinó a decir en ese momento.

—Que gusto ver que estés bien… —dijo Tails algo avergonzado—. Yo… lamento mucho haberte gritado hace un rato… he estado un poco tenso desde la última pelea con Eggman y… yo sé que a ti te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera, es sólo que… me preocupa que te vaya a pasar algo.

Sonic no se pudo contener y sólo extendió los brazos y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano pequeño.

—Yo soy el que lo siente Tails… tú tenías toda la razón y yo estaba equivocado —dijo Sonic mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos—. A veces me gusta demasiado esto de ser el héroe y pienso que lo puedo todo, cuando la realidad es que no sería nada sin ustedes… de verdad lo siento mucho hermanito…

La confesión de Sonic inicialmente confundió un poco a Tails, pero casi de inmediato, el zorro le devolvió el abrazo a su gran amigo.

—No te preocupes Sonic, para eso estamos los amigos.

Ambos permanecieron así durante unos momentos hasta que los interrumpió otra voz familiar.

—Vaya, veo que alguien tuvo un cambio de actitud —dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonic miro a su alrededor y vio que aparte de Tails y Amy, todos sus amigos habían salido a recibirlo: Knuckles, Cream, Cheese e incluso Rouge, los Chaotix y Vanilla.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Sonic? —preguntó Cream con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—Ahora lo estoy Cream —dijo Sonic sonriendo—. Pero muero de hambre. ¿Qué dicen si vamos por unos perros calientes a ese puesto que tanto me gusta? Yo invito.

Tails soltó una pequeña risa.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. ¡Vamos!

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero Sonic se quedó atrás.

—Tails, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo?

—Claro Sonic.

—Los demás adelántense, en un momento los alcanzamos —dijo Sonic al ver que Amy también se pensaba regresar. La contrariada eriza hizo una pequeña mueca pero salió sin decir nada.

Cuando quedaron solos, Tails le dirigió a Sonic una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Estoy bien, sólo quería decirte algo —dijo Sonic seriamente—. Tails, si en algún momento yo llegara a faltar… ¿me prometes que cuidarás de todos?

Tails lo miró con mucha extrañeza.

—Sonic, me estas empezando a preocupar. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Cuando estaba en ese lugar, Eggman me atrapó y me puso un aparato que me hizo ver unas cosas horribles.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Tails.

—Todo fue una ilusión… pero me dejó pensando muchas cosas y quiero asegurarme de que si algo me pasa, el grupo va a estar en buenas manos. Y como yo lo veo, no hay manos más capaces que las tuyas.

Tails sonrió apenado.

—He tenido un gran maestro.

—¿Entonces lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo! —dijo solemnemente—. Será un gran honor para mí, pero sé que no hará falta.

Sonic le regresó la sonrisa.

—Así me gusta —dijo frotándole la cabeza juguetonamente—. Y otra cosa…

—Dime.

Sonic extendió su puño en dirección a Tails.

—Siempre seremos amigos, ¿cierto?

Tails sonrió cálidamente y chocó su puño con el de Sonic.

—¡Siempre seremos amigos!

_FIN._

(…)

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hemos llegado al final!

A todos los que leyeron, comentaron y apoyaron esta historia, a pesar de que la dejé sin actualizar durante mucho tiempo, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que el final haya sido satisfactorio! (al menos para mí lo fue).

Esta es mi primera historia de varios capítulos que termino y aunque en realidad no es muy larga, me siento muy orgulloso.

Por el momento no tengo planeado ningún proyecto alterno, ya que me quiero concentrar en terminar La Guerra del Caos, pero quien sabe, de repente me puede atacar la inspiración y algo bueno puede salir. Ya veremos.

Nuevamente les agradezco mucho y si les gustó, no olviden checar mis otras historias y suscribirse para enterarse de cuando venga algo nuevo.

¡Hasta pronto y gracias por acompañarme al futuro y de regreso!


End file.
